Fires of Harvest
by Rhavis
Summary: A war, a ship, a betrayal. The TNS Valiant stands with her sister ships in the defence of their empire against overwhelming Vasari odds. But there is more then a starebase in their favor.


This is a quick one-shot for Sins of a Solar Empire. I was looking at a few of the others and decided to add my own because I play the game and like it so much.

I own nothing, but the personalities of my Ocs, and the remodeled planets! If you notice their named after one or two planets from the Halo universe, Bungie has no singular right to those names XD

* * *

Captain Remand watched as his crew worked on their tasks. They were the best, and it had been proven for years now. Years of fighting had hammered the crew of the _TNS Valiant _into a weapon their enemies feared, and now was to be another battle to test them.

The entire Trader Emergency Fleet was focus around the very edge of their space at a planet known as Harvest. It was the very edge of their territory, and the front line against their Vasari foes. A shield generator was the last line for the planet, and the titanic star base in orbit was large enough to dwarf all there. The New Hope had been churning out Kodiaks almost constantly now, in preparation for the coming conflict.

"Sir! We have confirmation from the sensor net! Hostiles are inbound!"

The captain rose from his chair, and rose his voice to a crescendo, "All personnel! Battle stations!"

Alarms rung through the _Valiant_'s hull like a battle cry. Shield were brought to maximum and weapons were turned to bare as a massive fleet flooded out of phase space. Their numbers were staggering.

"Find their flagship! Then open up!" His command sent the bridge crew to their tasks again. The TEC fleet surged forward as missiles arced through the empty space and Vasari point-defense lasers started blotting them out. But there were far too many to stop and many connected with their shields. A skirmisher that had gotten over confident and sped ahead of the rest lost its shields in an instant, and vanished in a blazing fireball.

Then the two fleets closed, the outnumbered but more advanced TEC fleet met the countless more Vasari vessels. Research had brought the TEC far stronger weapons armor and shields. Their reactors were also now far more efficient.

The Vasari on the other hand had grown complacent in their power and had fallen behind them. The TEC had made full use of their error.

Fires ruled the space as the fleets mashed together and tore with tooth and nail at their adversaries. The _Valiant_ took hits to her shields but they held. Constant learning and upgraded of their shields had made the _Valiant_ the strongest ship in the gravity well, if not the entire Allorien Sector.

"Brace for impact!" A phase missile jumped past their shields and Valiant took the full hit. Composite armor evaporated and dented as emergency shields tried to stem the damage, but three decks were punctured and thirty lives were lost before it could be stopped.

"Return fire!" Thuds echoed through _Valiant_'s hull as their side cannons opened fire then the auto turrets started rending her attackers. Frigates and cruisers popped under her relentless assault as the flagship hammered her way through the Vasari lines, taking hits to shield and hull as the auto cannons screamed defiance to death.

"We're through the main blockade!" The announcement was made just as the tightly-pact ships fell away to reveal the heart of the Vasari fleet. A cold chill crawled up Remand's spine as ten Kortul class devastators reared their ugly heads and Remand recognized one of them, the scars of a massive hole in it showing that they had fought before. Doubtless they recognized the _Valiant _as well for it was she who had so grievously wounded them.

Remand realized that this ship had been the only survivor of the battle about the system's primary. He chuckled, "Want a rematch do we?" The battle had been fierce, The _Valiant, Longbow, and the Foe Hamma _had stood alone against eight other Vasari ships.

And sent the spiraling to what ever hell awaited them.

Only that ship in front of the Valiant had survived to flee. "Sir, the _Longbow_ and _Foe Hamma _have broken through to aid us." Remand grinned, he could almost sense the fear chilling the crew of that ship.

He turned to his weapon officer, "Fire the rail gun, full power. Lets give them a matching scar."

A grown echoed through the ship as the powerful weapon fired. And the Kol Battleship shuddered as if in anticipation as the bright streak of metal sped to it's target. The round hit dead on.

Shields flickers and died under the powerful blow, and the hull of the ship twisted and bent as if in agony. Then the round found something lethal. A engine core was breached, and the ship vanished into a sun before even it died out. The other Devastators seemed to watch in stunned awe as their most experienced warship vanished under a single blow of their strongest inter-ship weapon.

"Close with them now! Ready primary weapons and open up!" The _Foe Hamma'_s missile tubes belched death as the _Longbow_ and _Valiant_ sped to the remaining nine ships on thrones of fire.

o0o

Four Months Later

The Harvest incident had been the last battle between the kingdom under the rule of Abyss, The Destroyer and the Adjunct Survivors. The Vasari, realizing their defeat was inevitable should the war continue had asked for peace, and was granted it. Their entire fleet had been crushed as if on a whim by the TEC fleet that had been outnumbered eight to one. Yet, one thing that had not been announced to any out side of the military was that the TEC fleet had taken a crushing blow from the battle. The ships _Longbow, Shadow, Dagger, Warrior, Hopeless, Watcher, Hunter, Keeper, and Horizon _had all been destroyed in the fierce fighting. New ships had been created to replace them, and carry their memorials on them but none had ever forgotten the battle that had been fought. When the Vasari thinking a chance had presented its self broke the treaty and tried to strike at the heart of the territory held by Abyss he had given them the message that their end was assured. The entire TEC fleet had then been gathered, and smashed the small empire the Vasari had created. No Vasari ships had survived the final battle near Kohl. A small insignificant mining planet that none knew was there until the Vasari remnants fell back to it. The TEC fleet, deciding to make an example to all who thought they could exploit their rare kindness had instead of colonizing it them selves, set it to the flame, turning it into a lifeless rock that acted as a funeral pyre to a lost Empire.

* * *

Its a small recount of a single player game a made, the computer had offered me a peace treaty, and I accepted. Short time after he broke it and tried to strike at my centeral planet I had named Reach, witch was on the astronomicly center of the map, making it a superb location for a capital planet. I was also using it as my primary ship yards. I had been using all the logistics slots there for frigate factories and two capital ship factories. Worked wonders. also the computer didn't do much in the way of "technilogical advance ment" so He needed some four to one odds to beat my scount ships! DUDE!!!!! Thats when its just sad as all fucking hell.


End file.
